


What to Do When Pam's Go Askew

by Labyrinth_Layabouts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk!Pam, Gen, drunk!Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Layabouts/pseuds/Labyrinth_Layabouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck, you’re not my roommate. How did you get in here. Oh shit, you’re really drunk and now you’re crying. Okay okay, it’s okay. You can stay here I guess?” PROMPT</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Do When Pam's Go Askew

“Oh my god, Pamela, I’m going to kill you.” The insistent banging has been going on for the last ten minutes and Lisa is really not in the mood to deal with the drunken roommate that is Pamela Barnes. Lisa had half hoped that if she ignored it long enough Pamela would finally reach the perfect point of drunk and fall asleep. But that really doesn’t seem to be how this evening is going. There’s another loud bang from the living room and if Pam is doing light fixture yoga again, Lisa is making her pay for the damages.

“I swear to god Pam-” Lisa swings open the door expecting a half-naked woman and doesn’t know if it’s a pleasant surprise to absolutely not see that in front of her. Because that is not a palm reading brunette sitting on her couch with party confetti stuck to their face.

“Ah- hello?” The obviously drunk man swings his head up and stares at Lisa through bleary eyes. His hair is gracelessly askew and not in the artful way. His shirt, which Lisa is sure was nice at some point, is now buttoned up in almost a jigsaw and definitely stained. Ew. “Who are you exactly?”

The man’s brain is trying to process the new person in the room but he is way beyond wasted.

“Becky-” He half sobs. And oh god he’s crying. He’s now taken Lisa’s favourite couch pillow and shoved his disgustingly snot-ridden face into it. Letting out the loudest wails of pain Lisa has ever heard from a grown man.

“Okay- okay okay.” Lisa crosses the room and tries sitting the man up. While trying tactfully to remove the frilly pink pillow from his grasp. “Easy there tiger. Let’s start with a name. And maybe why you are on my couch.”

The man blinks heavily, tears still tracking down his face. He tries to compose himself but his face contorts and he’s crying again. 

This is not the night of peaceful sleep Lisa was looking for today.

She reaches her hand out to gingerly pat the man’s shoulder. He has at least three days of growth on his face and he doesn’t smell like he’s bathed in at least that long.

“M’Chuck.” The guy get’s out before shifting the pillow against his chest. He’s holding it tight with his cheek pressed against it while rocking back and forth. 

“Chuck? That’s a start.” Lisa tucks a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. “So tell me, Chuck, what brings you in tonight?”

The man’s face crumple again but he’s still sitting up, so that’s something.

“Becky broke up with me.” He’s lost to painful sobbing and Lisa is left to pat his shoulder comfortingly again.

“Becky broke up with you, huh? That’s a rough hand man.” Lisa doesn’t know this Becky, but she’s got to hand it to her. Probably making the right choice by dumping this guy. 

“But I love her. M’mean. Not love, love’er. But love’er. Y’know?” He looks at Lisa with despair in his eyes and Lisa definitely does not know. But how you communicate that through the dense layer of alcohol this man is sporting is beyond her. 

There’s a loud noise from the hall outside the apartment before the main door swings open and a less-than-sober Pamela stumbles in. Even from across the room, Lisa can smell the waft of Tequila on her. Pam smiles a toothy grin at Lisa before promptly vomiting all over the previously beige welcome rug. From the floor, Pam stares up at Lisa in horror. 

“Oops. S’rry.” She looks between the puddle of bile and Lisa who is sitting on the couch with an unknown drunk man. “M’gonna clean ‘is up.” She’s get’s precariously to her feet and stumbles unevenly towards the kitchen, leaving one vomit touched high heel behind. 

“Pam no- Pamela. Pam!” Lisa hurries in towards the kitchen. Her attempt to prevent Pam from further harm leaves the destitute of a man on his own. Looking up and seeing her absence, Chuck takes her empty seat as the best reason to break back into a howling sobs. Lisa get’s into the kitchen just in time to see Pam attempting to climb onto the counter.

“Pamela, no.” Lisa holds Pam’s back and get’s her sitting on the floor. Pam’s hair is caught in the corner of her mouth, making her drunken smile look even more crazed. 

“M’but party.” She slurs unintelligibly. Lisa can now see that Pam was heading for the liquor cabinet. Pam is swinging her head, looking for her next escape. 

“Pam, hey hey, Pam. Listen sweetie, we’re goin- No. We’re going to put that down. Yeah, just like- And now we’re going to go lay down. Sleep. It’s sleep time.” Lisa takes Pam’s hand off of the sink doors, forcing the items she keeps picking up out of her grasp, and away from her reach. 

Lisa takes a long breath. This is why she told Jo to room with Pam. This is why she told Dean to room with Pam. This is why Lisa told literally anyone else to room with Pam. Because while while Lisa graduated college and moved off campus with every intention of becoming an adult, Pamela had zero plan on joining in her endeavor. Lisa was tired of cleaning up after drunk Pam. Or having to watch out after high-as-a-kite Pam. This is not why she went to college. Lisa was over this!

She takes another deep breath. She can hear uncontrollable sobbing coming from the living room. If Lisa makes it through tonight, she’s telling Pam she’s moving out.


End file.
